Comforting A Hero
by SohmaElric91
Summary: He was always there to comfort, but after such a tragic event, is there any way to truly comfort? AlfredxToris  AmericaxLithuania  with mention of past PoxLiet  PolandxLithuania . T for kisses. Set after 9/11. General drama/comfort/romance at the end.


Alfred knew he'd be there soon, he always was. Whenever disaster struck, he came to Alfred's side like a knight in shining armor. This time was far worst than the past though, and Alfred stared at the clock, waiting for the moment when the Lithuanian would knock on the door and then walk right in, not expecting a reply allowing him to enter the house.

A blur of brown rushed passed the windows near the clock, and Alfred knew he had arrived. His Toris was there to comfort him, like always. Just then a thought suddenly entered the American's mind, making him cringe. What if the Lithuanian brought _him_? The blond Polish man named Feliks, who was always clinging to the young brunette and dressing far more femininely than any man ever should. Alfred hated him.

The Pole had once been married to the Lithuanian, and Alfred had always been jealous. Even when Toris lived under the American's roof, he loved to ramble endlessly about the young blond he spent most of his life with. Each time the subject came up, Alfred would cringe just slightly, so as not to alert the Lithuanian, and wait for an opportune time to change the topic of conversation.

"Alfred?" The timid brunette called into the foyer as he stepped inside. His breathing was heavy and his uniform clung to his sweat-drenched body.

"Y-yo! What's up, Toris? How've you been?" The American replied, wiping the corners of his eyes and standing to greet his guest.

"Oh Alfred..." The Lithuanian sighed, "Please don't hide your emotions from me. I came as fast I could."

Sniffling, Alfred just shrugged, choosing not to speak. The red tint around his eyes, wet spots on his shirt and the carpet only proved what Toris already knew; the American had been crying. He didn't judge Alfred though, after losing such a huge part of your nation, you would cry too.

"I can't believe this happened..." Toris stated softly, walking over and pulling the sandy blond close.

"N-neither can I." Alfred replied, slowly wrapping his arms around his knight.

No words were spoken between the two for a long while, both knowing that the silence did more to comfort then any words the Lithuanian could spew from his soft, kissable lips.

Those lips... oh how Alfred longed to lay his own lips over that of the brunette whose arms were holding him close. That same brunette that Alfred had held so many times after an angry Russian would beat him up, just to watch him squirm.

That thought snapped the American back to reality, and as he looked up, he noticed Toris was looking at him worriedly; Alfred sighed.

"Dude, what's with that look on your face? You're always so worried about me."

"Of course I am!" Toris countered, "It's because I care about you and Tony doesn't do a very good job of keeping you out of trouble."

Chuckling, Alfred playfully hit his friend, "Hey! Be nice to Tony!"

"He knows it's true!" The Lithuanian responded, sticking out his tongue.

The men chuckled for another minute before falling into a comfortable silence, focusing on being there with each other for the first time in years, since the Russian stole Toris away from his precious Alfred for the final time.

"Liet! Is everything okay? It's been like forever since you stepped inside!" A blond Polish man called from outside, breaking the comfortable mood between the American and Lithuanian instantly.

"You brought Feliks." It was more of a statement, then a question. Alfred was trying very hard not to look upset, and if the Lithuanian saw the change in emotion, he didn't mention it.

"Yeah," Toris nodded, speaking softly, "Mr. Russia has been trying to take me back from Feliks, so he didn't want me coming alone."

"I could've protected you if Ivan showed up, I am a Hero after all!" Alfred stated, staring up into the pools of green that held so much concern for the young nation.

"Mr. America... Alfred... Let _me_ be _your_ hero today, okay?" The brunette gave a cheeky smile.

Before Alfred could respond, though, Feliks called into the house again.

"Liet! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Feliks!" Toris replied.

"Can I come in, please? The wind won't stop blowing my skirt up!" The Pole whined.

"Mr. America...?" The Lithuanian looked down at his friend.

Pulling away, Alfred just shrugged. "No point in making him stay out there, let him in."

"You can come in Feliks!" Toris called out, his eyes never moving from the American standing in front of him, dried tears still highly visible on his cheeks.

"Thanks!" Feliks replied, practically skipping into the room and right over to his friend; wrapping his arms around the Lithuanian's waist.

Turning away with a roll of his eyes, Alfred walked over to the window. The only sounds for a few minutes were the TV reports, babbling on and on about the days events. As if it wasn't a bad enough day already, he now had to watch his crush be held by someone that already knew what it was like to love the Lithuanian wholly.

"Alfred?" This time it was Feliks who had called to him.

"Yes, Poland?"

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry this happened to you. You're still such a young nation... I know how it feels to have something so important to you ripped out of your hands. I still remember when I lost Warsaw-"

Before Feliks could even finish, Alfred blurted out with a huff, "There's a difference though! You got Warsaw back! I will _never_ get my Twin Towers back, ever!"

"Hey! I like totally didn't mean for it to sound that way! I just wanted you to know that it hurts less after a while." The Pole was a bit frustrated, but he knew that younger nations do not always see eye-to-eye with the older, wiser nations.

"Just go, please." The American asked, bringing up his hands to rub at his eyes.

"Go wait outside, and if I'm not out in five minutes, go home." Toris whispered to Feliks.

"But Liet~" The Pole whined softly.

"No Feliks. I'll be home tonight, I need to comfort a friend, the same way I comforted you after the last time Russia stole you." The Lithuanian countered.

With a shudder at the mentioning of Russia, and a pout at the thought that his darling Liet would be walking home all alone, Feliks turned on one heel and headed home.

"America... Alfred..." Toris spoke softly, walking towards his friend.

Alfred tensed when he first felt those toned and scarred arms wrap around him from behind, but soon he relaxed with his head resting back on the Lithuanian's chest. With a smile he noticed he was able to hear the smooth, steady beat of Toris' heart.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Could you make me some coffee? I've got a headache starting from all the, uh, screaming Tony has been doing this morning." Alfred said, but Toris knew it was a lie.

"Of course, Alfred." The brunette whispered, slowly unwrapping his arms from the sandy blond in front of him and heading to the kitchen.

"Oh Toris..." Alfred whispered under his breath, sighing as he leaned his head lightly against the cool window.

Silence filled the American's house once again. Eyes closed and forehead pressed against the cold panes of glass, a small sigh escaped his pale lips. Toris was always so worried, and caring, it made Alfred wonder how soon it would be until Russia would attempt to find Toris here. After all, Alfred wasn't the only one who knew that Toris ran to his house whenever something went wrong for the American.

In the kitchen, Toris sighed as he poured the coffee, adding the slightest bit of cream and sugar - just like Alfred preferred. The Lithuanian couldn't help but wonder why all these bad things seemed to be happening to his American friend. First there was all the mishaps with the United Kingdom, though that was partially Alfred's fault anyway... but to attack the Twin Towers? Even with everything Alfred had done, he did not deserve that.

After ten minutes, and hearing the coffee pot ding it's starting up, Alfred looked around as he headed toward the kitchen, looking for his brunette friend. He hoped that he had not offended Toris in any way by asking him to make the coffee, not wanting it to seem like he was pushing him away.

"Toris?" Alfred said softly as he poked his head into the kitchen.

His eyes widened as he took in the scene. Toris was lying against the cabinets, hair covering his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks. Alfred had never seen his friend cry before, and this sudden burst of emotions was shocking, to say the least. Cautiously, he made his way over to his friend.

"Ah! Mr. America!" Toris quickly jumped to his feet, wiping furiously at his eyes. "Coffee will be done shortly!"

"Toris… Lietuva…" Alfred whispered, resting a hand on the brunette's cheek.

"Y-yes?" The brunette stuttered, attempting to look away from the intent gaze the American had on him.

"You're crying." It was a statement, even though it was heard as a question.

"I.. no I'm not." Toris smiled a bit, though it didn't fully reach his eyes.

"Toris. Don't lie to me." Alfred responded sternly.

"I'm fine. Honest."

Before Alfred could reply the coffee pot dinged, signaling the completion of the pot, giving Toris a chance to hastily pull away and busy himself. He felt stupid for letting Alfred catch him crying. After all, it was Alfred who was hurting – what did he have to cry about?

Alfred leaned against the counter and watched Toris. A grin then spread across his face as a devious thought came to his mind. Sauntering over to his friend, he wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, an amused smile covering the grin when he caught Toris blushing brightly.

"Lietuva… musu Lietuva… Tell me what is bothering you." Alfred whispered into the ear of his blushing friend.

"N-n-nothing is bothering me! I s-swear!" Toris responded as fast as he could, his breathing heavier.

"Then why the change in breathing? Why the blush? Why the tears? C'mon.. you can tell me, your old buddy Alfred!" The American grinned, he had Toris right where he wanted him.

"There is nothing the matter, Mr. America." The response was breathy and quick, as Toris looked around the room.

"Looking for something? You know this house like the back of your hand." Alfred continued to whisper, kissing softly behind Toris' ear.

"I… where's Tonny?" Toris replied, referring to Alfred's roommate, an alien.

"Probably upstairs playing video games, you know him." The American sighed and continued to place soft kisses behind his friends ear, then down his neck.

"Ah! What are you doing, Mr. America?" The Lithuanian responded between gasping breaths, attempting to pull away.

"Trying to comfort you, musu Lietuva. Relax, please?" Alfred said, before placing more kisses to the base of his lover's neck.

"I.. this… Russia… Feliks…" Toris continued gasping, fighting to find any reason not to give even, no matter how badly he truly wanted Alfred.

"What about them? I love you, dude. Always have." Alfred whispered while slowly pulling away from the Lithuanian.

"I… what?" Toris spun and stared at his friend.

"I said I love you. Is it really that much of a shock?" Alfred tilted his head to the side, he thought he had been rather obvious.

"More than a little, yes!" The brunette responded hastily, fixing his hair.

"I get it. You don't love me. Sorry for making things awkward. Go home to Feliks, I'm sure he's waiting." Alfred tried very hard to contain the bitterness he felt towards the Polish man, knowing it was not Feliks' fault that the Lithuanian was in love with him

"What are you talking about, Mr. America?"

"It's obvious you don't love me back, so just go. Feliks is waiting." Alfred turned and walked back toward the living room.

Toris stood in a stunned silence for a few moments before chasing after Alfred, grabbing his wrist gently, pulling him close. They stood like that for a few minutes, each soaking in the silence and the feel of each other.

"Aš tave myliu per daug, mano Amerikoje." Toris smiled and placed a small kiss to Alfred's cheek.

"What's that mean?" Alfred looked up, his head tilted slightly to the side.

"It means I love you too, my America."

The blush that spread across Alfred's cheeks brought a grin to Toris' face. This was the perfect moment for them, in each others arms and content. Just the way life should be.

As the silence came over them once again, Toris took the opportunity to lean down and capture Alfred's lips in a soft, passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: I debated for a while whether or not to end the story on that note. It felt like there should be more, but at the same time ending it simply like that just felt right. This inspiration came from my wonderful girlfriend, and our conversation about 9/11 a few weeks ago. I've been working on this off and on ever since. This is for you sweetie 3


End file.
